


Desires Of The Flesh

by roelliej



Series: Make The Yuletide Gay [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Come Shot, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spark inside transforms into a blaze...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires Of The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> Much thanks to D. for the beta-read! :D

“You’re the best! ” Luna said, hugging her friend. “The Embittered Fanny is extremely rare. How did you get it, if I may ask?”  
  
“Just  keeping my eyes and ears open.” Hermione smirked as she answered. She couldn’t find it in her heart to tell Luna that the creature in her lap was nothing but a common gecko.  “Mum, fancy a cuppa?”  
  
“Not for me, dear,” Mrs. Granger said wearily. “I really could use a glass of wine. Those twelve hour shifts are killing me. “  
  
“You shouldn’t work so hard,” Hermione said, looking worriedly at her visibly aging mother. “Why don’t you and Dad spend some time at your vacation house in Australia?”  
  
“Maybe you’re right,” Hermione’s mum agreed.  “But for now  a glass of wine will do. Where are those boys anyway? Harry said they would fetch a couple of bottles from the shed. They’ve been gone for nearly half an hour.”   
  
 “Shall I go instead and fetch you a nice bottle?”  
  
“You’re the best,” Mrs. Granger said as she squeezed Hermione’s hand lightly.   
  
~*~  
  
Although Hermione  knew what her two best friends were doing, it still surprised her at how loud Ron could moan.  She slowly approached the shed and couldn’t even distinguish some sentences between the bestial sounds.  
  
“Deeper, Ron!”  
  
“Circe’s clit! If we keep this up—I’m gonna shoot before the real fun starts.”  
  
Hermione mustered up her courage, and entered the shed making the boys scream in embarrassment.  
  
“Hermione, this isn’t what it looks like,” Ron sputtered, his cock still buried in Harry’s arse. “We…uhm…we…”  
  
“Please, give me the bottle of wine next to Harry’s…uhm… _cheek_ , and I’m off,” Hermione said –the view of the two of them together unnervingly aroused her.  
  
“Ron, it’s better if you don’t move,” Harry warned, but Ron stubbornly tried to grab the bottle – the friction of his movements unintentionally triggered his orgasm; groaning piercingly as he spilt inside Harry.  
  
“Just leave it there,” Hermione said, as she walked towards the door. “Please pretend that I wasn’t here.”  
  
But she couldn’t erase Ron’s face from her mind and raced towards her room, excusing herself in the process, as she gave into her own desire.


End file.
